


平行宇宙(短篇)脑洞五(3)

by shisanshuiya



Category: sp - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Spanking, spank, 训诫
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-26
Updated: 2020-02-26
Packaged: 2021-02-28 07:00:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22909753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shisanshuiya/pseuds/shisanshuiya
Relationships: 情侣
Comments: 1
Kudos: 36





	平行宇宙(短篇)脑洞五(3)

接上文:

果然老男人是不会心软的.

他干脆放下尺子，一手揽着男孩的腰，另一只手一左一右毫不留情的扇在他那圆润挺翘的两团上，把那两团软肉扇的左右乱颤.

他一边扇一边训斥：

「在课堂上写这种东西还好意思哭.」

「不是坏孩子上课不认真听讲，就想着怎么被我揍屁股.」

男孩被他揍的弓着身子扭腰乱晃，呜呜的哭泣.

他感觉男人像是扇耳光一般扇他的屁股，声音大的整个房间都在回荡.他又羞又疼，不住的跺脚，一只手也伸向后面去抓男人按在他腰上的手.

「呜...哥、哥...!」

男人又快又狠的给了他三下，有一下打在正中央，震的他里面那处都又痛又麻.

「手放前面去.」

男孩呜咽了一声，听话的把手伸到前面.

他刚重新摆好姿势，男人的巴掌就又落了下来.

那两团松软肥嫩的臀肉被扇的扁下去又弹起，颜色也逐渐加深. 

男人突然一手锢着他的下巴让他看着那几张纸.

啪! 

这一巴掌掼的他向前扑了一下

「都十九了还上课开小差被逮个正着」

啪! 啪! 啪!

「不仅如此，还要被老师按在这里揍光屁股」

男人放开他的下巴，伸出食指点了点上面密密麻麻、娟秀的字.

「看看你上课偷写的这些东西」

他俯身贴在男孩耳边说着，然后狠狠一下扇在那已经红肿一片的屁股上.

「羞不羞? 嗯?」

「呜......」

男孩不住的小声啜泣，身后的巴掌扇的他那两团肉火辣辣的疼，他甚至能感受到自己的屁股在男人的手掌下面一点点的肿了起来.

他哭泣着小幅度躲闪，可身前竟对着干似的起了反应.  
男人停了手，他以为又要被训斥，眼泪噼里啪啦的往下掉.

可男人却只是轻轻的推了推他，吩咐：

「去把你写这东西用的笔拿来.」

男孩心中疑惑又不敢多问，从堆在地上的校服裤子里面迈了出去，连挂在大腿处的内裤也没敢提.

他从放在一旁的书包里拿出一根沉甸甸的做成竹子形状的笔走了回来.

那是男人去年送他的生日礼物，虽然比普通的笔要粗上一圈，可他一直当宝贝似的换着笔管用.

男人接过笔后转身从搭在椅子上面的外衣兜里掏出一枚安全套.

男孩目瞪口呆，惊讶男人上班还带着这东西.

「上次咱们在车里玩儿剩下的，就顺手揣兜里了.」男人解释.

想起上次和男人在自家车库的车里面那场翻云覆雨的欢愉，男孩显得更加羞赧了.

那根笔两头还带着装饰用的穗子，被男人解开了一边.  
男孩看着男人把安全套套在他的笔上，然后又打了个结.  
他这才明白男人的用意.

「哥.....」

「想回家再挨吗？」男人问他.

男孩迫不及待的红着脸点了点头.

「那就把它戴上.」

他被迫妥协了男人这羞人的要求.

他被喝令撅在桌上自己掰开臀肉露出私密之处.

他红着脸撅在那里，抓着自己滚烫的臀肉往两边掰，感受着男人把那东西一点点塞进去.

安全套上面本就带着润滑剂，所以过程并不艰难.

可他下面那张小嘴像饿坏了似的，那根笔的头部刚刚进去就迫不及待的吸附了上来. 

男人手上感受到阻力，轻笑了一声:

「下面这小嘴儿怎么这么馋?」

男孩难为情的啜泣了一声，抓着臀肉的手又收紧了些.

男人不再逗他，一鼓作气把那根笔送了进去.

那笔因是竹子形状，每一节凸出的地方都能蹭到男孩的一处敏感点，惹得他浑身一颤，不由自主的轻声呻吟.

那根笔被全部没入，只留下长长的穗子垂在带着凌乱指痕的双丘中间，稍微一动那穗子就会晃动，来回摩擦着他红肿滚烫的屁股.

男人没再为难他：

「裤子穿上，剩下的回去再说.」

男人穿好自己的大衣后转回身给正在穿外套的男孩拉衣链.拉好后笑着低头在男孩温软的唇上浅啄了一口，然后牵起他的手往外走.

两人上了车后男人打开了车里的空调，把车内温度调的暖和了些.之后不再有任何动作，就一直看着男孩.

他男孩后面塞着的笔因为坐姿正好顶在他的一处敏感点上，轻微的动作就能摩擦到那一点，可那带来的快感是有限的，把他的欲望卡在中间不上不下的，磨人极了.

男孩表情不太自然，咬了咬唇:

「你.....」

怎么不开车?

男人这才开口:

「把裤子脱了.」

! ! ! 

男孩的脸刷的又红了起来，紧张的抓紧了安全带.

「这、这是在车上....」

他在副驾驶呀！就算这车是单向玻璃，可前面的不是啊! 万一被人看见了或是被监控抓拍到怎么办?

「裤子脱了然后跪在地上.」

男人把车上的一个巴掌大的小本子扔到男孩怀里.

「路上正好背几个单词.」

男孩还要再说些什么，却被男人接下来的话噎了回去.

男人又恢复了平时在学校里的严肃表情

「昨天英语小考不及格的账还没跟你算呢.好好背，到家了我考你，错一个十下发刷.」

男孩不敢再多言，先是脱下校服外套盖在腿上，才通红着脸脱了外裤，迅速转身跪下去.

男人抓住他的胳膊，在他跪下之前把他脱下的裤子放到膝盖下面才松开他.

男孩气的直磨牙

这人怎么这么讨厌! 总是过分的欺负他又那么细心.

男孩跪下去后被男人引导着把手放在座位上，上身伏趴在上面，屁股自然翘起.

做好这些后，身后唯一的遮羞布也被男人一把扯到膝盖.  
男人这次满意的捏了捏男孩泛红的耳垂，系上安全带开车回家.

一路上男人的手总是不老实，每到红灯的时候都要拨弄他塞在身后的那根笔.

一会儿拽一拽那垂着的穗子，拔出来再推回去.

男孩被他弄的根本背不了什么单词，面色潮红忍耐着男人的玩弄，嗓子里不时泄出几声猫叫般的呻吟，心里暗骂他衣冠禽兽.

男人被他这幅模样撩拨的恨不得在车上就要了他，强忍着这股子冲动劲儿把车开回了家.

到了家后男孩就被男人按在门板上面一顿又亲又啃.

男人把他吻得身子发软才放开，在他身后掴了一掌.

「沙发上撅着去，规矩你知道.」

男孩知道男人的规矩是什么，他忍着羞耻，心里又隐隐有些兴奋的摆好了男人要求的姿势.

裤子又被脱了下去，内裤褪到了膝盖那里，上衣只剩一件T恤，下摆被撩到腰上方.

上身紧紧贴在沙发上面，还带着淡红尺痕的屁股高高撅起，双膝大幅度分开，身后的光景一览无余.

男人拿了一堆工具回来，就看见男孩已经摆好了姿势.

身后那处还含着那根笔，只留了一缕穗子垂在带着绯红掌印的两股之间.

男人走近他，扯着穗子将那根笔往外拽，还不紧不慢的抽插.

男人特别了解他的身体，那笔每次推进时都能蹭到敏感点，可又不让他的快感达到顶峰，始终卡在那个临界点处.

「嗯.....」男孩被弄的眼神有些迷离，哼哼唧唧的摇了摇屁股.

男人轻笑一声，一把将笔从他后面的小嘴儿里扯了出来.

「.....哈啊」男孩被这突如其来的举动刺激的一个激灵.

「啪! 啪! 啪! 」

男人抬手朝那两团软肉抽了几下，随后解下了自己的腰带.

皮带打了个对折，四分力抽在那两团肉上，因为男孩门户大开的姿势，时不时还会扫到那娇嫩的小花.

待那两团软肉被抽的微微发烫，染上了凌乱的皮带印才停手，又转身从刚才拿来的那堆工具里挑了个藤条出来.

男人走到男孩身前，将刚抽过他屁股的皮带送到男孩嘴边.

「叼着.」

男孩听话的张嘴衔住皮带.

咬着刚抽完自己屁股的东西，想到这里男孩身下便抬了头，后面的小嘴儿也不住的一张一合.

男人轻笑一声，手执藤条轻点几下那贪吃的小嘴.

「这里是不是不想要了，得抽肿了才能老实?」

男孩呜咽了一声，感觉身后更空虚了

「不、不是....」

男人抬手在那娇嫩之处不轻不重的抽了一下.

这一下并没有缓解什么，轻微的刺痛感让那处更加渴望得到安慰.

「哥.....」

「啪! 」

「....啊!」

男孩话音刚落，就被抽的惊呼出声.

男人不知什么时候手里又换成了皮拍，一下接着一下抽在那浑圆的两团.

「不是让你叼着皮带么?」

皮拍着肉又响又疼，男孩慌张的又拿起了掉在沙发上的皮带.

还没重新叼在嘴里，就被狠狠的一下抽的喊出了声  
「我准你用手了吗？」

身后被皮拍抽的火辣辣的疼，男孩被他的话刺激的下身愈发兴奋，听话的放下皮带低头叼了起来.

啪!

「记吃不记打.」

啪!

「必须天天肿着屁股才能听话.」

啪!

「上课的时候也想着被我揍屁股.」

啪!

「以后是不是得光着屁股站讲台边上听课，一边挨着打一边学习才行?」

男人说一句打一下，手里的皮拍把那两团软肉抽的红肿滚烫.

「不是、不是的....」男孩有些挨不住了，一边应付男人直白的荤话一边躲避身后的抽打.

男人停了动作，握住男孩挺立的前身，食指在那渗出了几滴半透明液体的头部捻了下，转身探进男孩身后温热紧涩的甬道.

那点润滑并没有太大作用，只能探进一根手指.

男人在那温热柔软的内壁里面探索搅动、浅浅抽插.

柔软的肠肉迫不及待的吸附上去，粉嫩的穴口也谄媚的不断吞吐.

男人似是轻蔑的冷哼一声，不顾那里的挽留抽回了手.

「下面的小嘴儿可比你上面的那张要诚实的多.」

男人话音刚落，一手按在男孩腰上，另一只手一左一右扇在那已经肿烫的臀肉上面.

狠厉的巴掌将那肥软的肿肉扇的直颤，屁股上的颜色越发艳红，肉眼可见的速度肿了起来.

「....啊! 哥、哥哥...疼....」男孩难耐的扭着屁股，小声的挣扎呼痛.

————————————

未完待续


End file.
